


a question of how

by xslytherclawx



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: The thing is, he’s not supposed to be here.You’re not even sure how he got through.
Relationships: Peridan/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	a question of how

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a question of vows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968820) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx). 



> this is a sequel to "a question of vows", linked above.

The thing is, he’s not supposed to be here.

You’re not even sure how he got through. You’re even less sure how he, too, somehow aged back fifteen years, despite him never having set foot in England before today.

You turn the impossibility of what’s just happened over in your head as Peter and Susan and Lucy explain everything they know to the Professor.

He shouldn’t be here.

He clasps your shoulder. His smile is reassuring, but it looks out of place on his young face.

How young is he now? You realise you never knew his exact age. Narnians don’t do birthdays like the English do. All that mattered was that you were reasonably close in age, but now?

Now it seems to matter.

He seems older than Lucy, at least. And younger than Peter. That’s probably good enough.

You wondered once whether a Narnian could leave Narnia and come to England. Now you have your answer, but you’re left with more questions.

“Well,” the Professor says. “I can’t claim to understand why your young friend, here, has come through the wardrobe with you, but it can’t be an accident.”

He says it with such authority that you almost believe him.

But. Well. It’s one thing to be sent back. It’s even one thing to be transported from England to become Kings and Queens in Narnia.

But to come from Narnia to England is quite another. The Professor’s already said he’s only heard of such a thing once before – and that was nothing like this. That was intentional. This must be an accident.

“But what should we  _ do, _ Professor?” Susan asks.

“I don’t see any reason why I can’t have acquired another ward. Perhaps one whose parents are… no longer able to claim him.”

You exchange a look with him. The Professor has a point. English records are better, more thorough, than their Narnian counterparts, but with the War… there’s an opportunity you might not have otherwise.

“Though I presume you have quite the Narnian name, young man. We’ll have to determine a close enough English name that won’t attract undue attention. But we’ve time for that. I’ll have to send Mrs. Macready out and telephone an old friend for a favour so she’s none the wiser… and then we can discuss the finer points after dinner.”

That, it seems, is it for now. You’re all dismissed to the library. 

None of this feels quite real.

But then you feel his hand in yours.

He once asked you if you’d love him more if he killed for you, but this… this is something else entirely.

You’re selfishly grateful not to have left him behind, too, even if you are once again to be forced to be an English schoolboy.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com)!


End file.
